Festival
by Yami Koibito
Summary: KeiichiRika. After Kai ended, the gang restarted their yearly Watanagashi punishment game, but when a certain gift is given to a certain person, what does she do in return?


**Festival**

**Rated: G**

**One-shot created on: August 6****th, 2008**

**One-shot finished on: August 7****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the visual novel, anime or the mangas...**

**A/N: Cha! My first Higurashi fanfiction and I bet the first KeiRika fanfiction ever. ;o; This couple needs more love...**

**Well I was in the shower one day and I suddenly came up with this plot. I've always wanted to write a KeiRika fanfiction ever since I fell in love this those two together.**

**So anyways enjoy and a special thanks to my friend Ducky (Dae) for proofreading this. :3**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Summary:****_ After Kai ended, the gang restarted their yearly Watanagashi punishment game, but when a certain gift is given to a certain person, what does she do in return? (Keiichi Maebara & Rika Furude)_**

**Takes place:****_ After the KAI ends_**

**- - -**

"Now that, that's over, let's start our punishment game! Watanagashi Style!" Mion passionately yelled in glee to the heavens.

Everyone raised their fists in the air with pride as the ultimate punishment game of the year began. Each year, the club members would pit each other through rigorous games that tested their knowledge, stamina, and accuracy. This time, the priestess had the most fun out of all of them. No longer did she carry a burden over her shoulder and it was all thanks to her friends, especially Keiichi Maebara.

The blue-haired female glanced over at the boy who had given her hope once more. It was all thanks to him that she was alive and well. She was truly grateful that such a man moved here and encouraged her to never give up even if it seemed futile. The girl smiled at the group as they continued their ruckus. "After over a hundred years, I could finally see the end of this endless June."

"Au au au Rika! Rika! Come quickly Keiichi's trying to get this really cute stuffed animal!" The violet haired god, Hanyuu, jumped up and down, obviously having a sugar rush, as the said female blinked. "Come on Come on RIKAA!"

The youth snatched some Kimchi from a nearby food booth and chomped it all down as the the other scurried around in circles as the spicy taste transferred over to her. "Au Rika" Hanyuu fell to the ground and waved her arms as some of the townspeople watched in fascination at her gesticulations. "Rika"

The girl just left the scrambled god and strolled over to the shooting gallery where indeed the male in question was trying to shoot down a stuffed animal. The enthusiastic cheers of the group filled the plucky boy with even more determination and power. "I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!"

Rika giggled at the little display before her and watched as the male's eyes sparkled when the cork finally succeeded in making its target fall. "I bet he'll give it to Rena or Mion...," She whispered to herself and turned her back to them with a sad smile. "Just like all those other times."

"Rika."

The girl blinked and turned around as a violet cat stuffed animal was placed into her hands. She glanced up to see Keiichi's beaming face as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "This is for me?"

"Yeah it is. You've been through so much alone, I just felt like giving you this as a gift."

Rika couldn't believe it. He was giving her a gift instead of giving it to either of the two girls she spoke of before. She was speechless to say the least, but happy at the same time.

"YO! You slowpokes! Hurry up or we'll start the next game without you!"

The two laughed at Mion's impatient nature. "You guys go on ahead! I have to talk to Keiichi. Ni-pah!"

"Suit yourself! LET'S GO EVERYONE!"

Keiichi blinked in confusion. 'Why does she want to talk with me alone? I mean she could have talked to me during the games. Hmm...' His train of thought soon broke as Rika grabbed his hand and led him into the woods.

They soon stopped and caught their breath in silence.

The brown haired boy sat down and glanced at the back of Rika before she spoke. "Keiichi, I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for me..."

"If it's about arresting Takano and for giving you the cat, then you're welcome."

The girl turned around and shook her head. "It's not just that," Rika spoke as she hugged the plush. "You may not know it, but you've helped me in more ways than one," She started walking toward him with a smile. "You're the reason why I'm alive today."

"You're kidding right?," Keiichi started with a chuckle. "I didn't really do anything like that."

Rika giggled at the boy before her. "I know it seems unbelievable to you, but you really did save me from another tragic ending. You taught me that fate wasn't predetermined; that we make our own future. It was your enthusiastic nature that helped me through all this." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Before I asked for your opinion, I had given up all hope, and thought that I really should have died."

The boy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; a girl such as her wanting to die. "What? No way!" He spoke in disbelief.

"It was all thanks to your words that I decided not to give up and continue living to see the end of June."

Keiichi blinked. "June? Why June?"

"That's another story for later..." She replied with a devious grin.

This left Keiichi even more confused.

"Now that everything's said and done, here's a gift from me in return." The girl gently grabbed his chin and placed a soft kiss on the bewildered teen's lips. She broke the kiss and smiled warmly at him before running away; leaving Keiichi in a stupor.

He placed a hand to his lips for a moment and smiled.

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
